crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Shippū no Ākukyabariā!
"When a Gear is smashed into pieces, all of its memories will disappear. That kind of pain is unbearable" -Sean Firestone Shippū no Ākukyabariā! (疾風のアークキャバリアー！) is the 51st episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on September 29, 2002. Synopsis Kouya meets Sean Firestone, a Gear Master similar to his teammate, Kyousuke. The latter also introduced to Kouya, a Crush Gear he made, Ark Cavalier. Also, Sean creates another Gear for his friend, Cain, the Vort Grenade. However, the use of the Gear could also cause a big change towards Cain. Plot That night, Sean asks Kouya to fight against Cain in Gear Pancratum by using Ark Cavalier. Sean knows of Kouya's identity as a runner-up champion of the Asia Cup, and tells him that he is the only one who is able to change Cain back. Meanwhile, the Tobita Club members are still coping with Kouya leaving them away. When Kuroudo comments on Kouya being on an airplane by himself, Jirou tries to cheer them up by joking about him (when he missed the flight in episode 45) , but to no avail. Kaoru assures that Kouya will come back to them whereas Kyousuke is reluctant to listen to the discussion. While Sean explains to Kouya about the information on Vort Grenade, the latter starts to wonder about Kyousuke's reactions if he is at Sean's workshop. Thinking that Kouya missed his friends, Sean offers him a chance to make a phone call to them. He insists that he can stay at his place for a night, and he tells Kouya that he treats him like his own brother. Later, Kouya could not fall asleep so he goes to Sean, who is fixing Ark Cavalier and later prepares a glass of milk, and talks to him. He asks Sean how he knew about Cain, which he begins to talk to Kouya about Cain’s past. Back at the rest of the Tobita Club, Kyousuke is seen customizing Garuda Phoenix while the door is left ajar with Kuroudo and Jirou seen eavesdropping Kyousuke with the former stating that he hid his feelings inside and deals thing differently (similar way on how Takeshi hides his admiration towards Yuhya) and Jirou closes the door. Kaoru is then seen in the roadside only to be given by Lilika a blanket with the latter assuring that Kouya will return after being asked by Kaoru. Sean then tells Kouya the story on how he met Cain. According to Sean he met Cain a year earlier. Cain used to be a weak Gear Fighter who is always picked on by his teammates from a Gear Fighting club. But Sean sees that Cain possesses skill but only lacks confidence. Cain came from a family where he grew up surrounded by his three excellent older brothers, unlike him who had a low self-esteem and did not perform well in school and sports. Hence, Cain felt as if he is being isolated by his family which made Kouya remember what he said to Jirou that he will never succeed no matter how hard he tries. In order to boost Cain’s confidence, Sean gave Vort Grenade to him, which makes his Gear Fighting skills to be improved from using it. However, Cain decided to pay Sean in order to keep Vort Grenade. Sean then told Cain to keep Vort Grenade for free as a gift but for one condition, the latter must take good care of it and win all his matches. Since then, he never saw Cain for a long time and went overseas until he met him in Gear Pancratum just as he returns to San Francisco a year later, where Cain had changed to a ruthless Gear Fighter. This makes Kouya to remember what had happened to Wang Hu and Carlos. Sean is concerned that Vort Grenade - the Gear that he created - will end up destroying other people's Gears along with Cain's memories and that kind of pain is unbearable, which reminds Kouya of how Garuda Eagle is disintegrated and how Garuda Phoenix destroyed King Pharaon. After the story ends, Kouya sees visions of the evil Wang Hu and Carlos in the milk. Then, Kouya halfheartedly decides to battle against Cain. During Gear Pancratum, Kouya, disguising himself under the alias "Sukiyaking", is pitting against The Death Reaper and his Gear, Death Warrior which Kouya reminds him of seeing U-YA for the first time. Before the match, Kouya had a flashback of receiving the lineup for the Gear Pancratum. It states that he must win the first match and then pit against Cain. During the match, when Ark Cavalier was about to attack Death Warrior, he suddenly held back when he remembered what Sean said that the pain in Gear destructions is unbearable. Kouya manages to beat him thanks to the power of Ark Cavalier's dash technique, but the battle faces the spectators' dismay when Death Warrior is simply turned over rather than being destroyed at once. In defiance to gear destruction, Cain suddenly appears and tossed Vort Grenade in the ring to finish off Death Warrior by making it set on fire. Later, Cain appears and vows to Kouya that he will destroy Ark Cavalier on their next battle. Unknown to Kouya, Ming Wu is seen as one of the spectators of the match. As the episode ends, an artwork detail of Kouya ready to pit against Cain is shown Trivia *The final scenes of episode 22 reappears in this episode. First, the disintegration of Garuda Eagle, followed by Kouya breaking down in tears and finally, Kouya apologizing to his brother for failing to protect the Gear. **The crying scene of Kouya in episode 22 was muted out like in episode 25. *Ming Wu is briefly seen in this episode *This episode shows for a second time an artwork detail during its ending after episode 34 abc123 Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)